Querida Ginny
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Tan solo quiero escribirte,quizás la palabra escrita no signfique nada, quizás mis letras se las lleve el viento.Pero mereces leer esto,mereces saberlo. HermxGin Algo AU Incompleto de momento,dependiendo de vuestras opiniones ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, si, hola...sigo viva xD Solo puedo imaginar las torturas que me querreís hacer. Y lo cierto es que no tengo una excusa real tan solo que no parecía tener tiempo para sentarme y escribir. Pero entonces shaakeeit me recordó porque adoro escribir y gracias a su cabezonería he vuelto. Por favor agradecérselo enteramente a ella.**

**pd: shaakeeit está especializada en skins y glee por favor leedla porque es buenísima.**

**Al margen de ello aquí tengo un pequeño one shot de nuestras queridas brujitas, para ponerme de nuevo en forma se podría decir. Y si, terminaré RRS de una buena vez. Lo prometo**

**Querida Ginny**

Quizás las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Para mí la palabra escrita siempre fue la más fuerte, a la que debía recurrir siempre que tuviera una duda. Aunque el mundo se derrumbase a mi alrededor si yo tenía un libro en mis manos sabía que todo iría bien. Cuando me ponía nerviosa recitaba párrafos enteros, información almacenada en orden, una enorme biblioteca que actuaba de imponente escudo contra lo caótico de lo increíble.

Incluso rodeada de un mundo mágico podía apelar a los libros como escudo, al conocimiento como escudo.

Pero no me di cuenta, ilusa de mi, de que hay una sola cosa que no puedo racionalizar.

Los sentimientos.

Puedo odiar, amar, desear... y no hay un orden sobre ello, no hay una biblioteca sobre ello. Hay cientos, miles de libros que lo tratan pero si hay algo que dejan bien claro es que es algo irresistible, un sentimiento no se puede cuadricular, regir por determinadas reglas, no tiene argumento, desenlace, simplemente se siente y la mente se deja llevar por ello.

Y yo me creí lo suficientemente fuerte como para burlar toda esa letra escrita.

Pero en el momento que te leí, que te oí, todo eso dio igual.

No te das cuenta de cómo tus ojos brillan divertidos, no te das cuenta como tu sonrisa me hace querer sonreír. No te das cuenta de cómo tus palabras hacen que me enternezca. No te das cuenta de que tienes el poder de hacer que alguien tan unido a la fría lógica de un papel arda como hierba seca.

Pero yo si lo sé.

Yo si veo que por mucho que Ron, por mucho que tus hermanos, por mucho que los Slytherin repartan su odio o sus desprecios como caramelos... yo si veo como brillas, como puedes brillar. Ni siquiera el "niño que vivió" parece capaz de verlo.

Por eso te estoy escribiendo esto, quizás sea lo único que pueda hacer alguien que ha dedicado toda su vida a esconderse entre libros. Pero si con ello puedo hacer que por un momento te veas como te veo yo: Mágica. Todo valdrá la pena.

Att:

Hermione Granger.

**Espero vuestras opiniones, vuestros insultos (RRS... Lo sé, lo sé, estoy en proceso de recopilar mis ideas con esa historia) a todos aquellos que me hagaís un review os estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al parecer mi musa se ha despertado, muchas gracias a las dos personas que me habéis hecho un review, me dice que aún no me vais a matar demasiado...**

**Al margen de eso cuando ayer escribí Querida Ginny no sabía realmente que era lo que había escrito, solo era un fic extraño producto de mi musa recién devuelta de la Murria. Pero quizás no todo sea lo que parezca y Querida Ginny sea la llave para hacer que vuelva a escribir.**

**AlexiaPotterhead: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia. Y si, actualizaré RRS y les daré a nuestras brujitas ese final feliz que merecen ;)**

**allen-walker: Tu review me hizo sonreír y reír a partes iguales xD yo también he echado de menos estos reviews la verdad jaja Vuelvo y terminaré RRS prometido. Y... ¡un besote y mil abrazos a ti! Esta sí que es una bienvenida ^^ Gracias por la aclaración jeje.**

**Querida Hermione**

A veces no me doy cuenta de mi alrededor.

A veces no soy consciente de nada más y me ahogo en mis palabras. No sé cómo actuar delante de las personas que me importan porque... ¿y si digo algo que las hace daño? ¿Y si no soy como ellos creían que yo era? Vivo con miedo de herir a quienes tengo cerca y con ansias de abrirme a quienes tengo lejos. A veces me despierto sintiéndome sola, a veces me levanto enredada en las sábanas sintiendo frío.

No me importan las palabras crueles, se cómo actuar contra ellas, he crecido rodeada de hermanos mayores que se dedicaban a ello. No me importan las risitas a mis espaldas. No me importa ser dulce y agradable con gente que no lo es, no me importa decir lo que pienso a la gente con quien comparto colegio.

Me importa mirar a los ojos de quienes quiero y no ver amor de vuelta. Me importa no ser suficiente, me importa no ser perfecta. Soy fuerte en el exterior pero aún no he sabido crear esa barrera dentro de mí. Me rompo como un trozo de madera demasiado seco.

Quizás por eso cuando tú, de todas las personas, me llamas bella me paralizo. No sé si algún día haré o diré algo que haga que tu dejes de considerarme así.

Y a la vez me enfado conmigo misma por ser tan dependiente del amor de los demás.

Pero quiero lo que me ofreces, me queman los pulmones por dejar esta carta y abrazarte y decirte al oído lo mucho que te quiero, lo poco que me importa el resto, que cuando te veo dormir en la madriguera solo quiero besar tus labios.

Quiero lo que me ofreces y tengo miedo de quererlo, de querer algo tanto.

Ayúdame a entender qué me pasa Hermione, tú siempre parecías capaz de responder a cualquier respuesta con un solo pestañeo. Ayúdame aquí.

Estaré en la biblioteca, tras los libros de Aritmancia, buscando en ellos lo que tú dices encontrar rodeada de páginas: seguridad, tranquilidad. Espero que alguno de esos libros, alguno de esos alumnos, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a alumnos perdidos, dudosos, asustadizos como yo me encuentro ahora, esté allá.

Quiero saltar.

Pero no sé lo que hay debajo.

Dame la mano, salta conmigo Hermione. Si saltamos ambas quizás este miedo desaparezca.

Att:

Ginevra Weasley


	3. Chapter 3

**AlexiaPotterhead: Mis disculpas jaja bueno, espero que con este título no te líes ;)**

**allen-walker: No sé si pensar que te ha gustado el cap o que no xD Pero dado que me has dicho que esta no sería la verdadera Ginny he decidido explicar la segunda carta. **

**N/A Yo si veo a Ginny siendo como describo en la segunda carta, normalmente todos en los fics la pintamos como fuerte, valiente, segura de sí misma y a Hermione... más dudosa y no tan fuerte cuando Hermione ha demostrado en varias ocasiones ser no solo fuerte sino ser el punto de referencia para con Ginny (estuvo con ella con el primer enamoramiento hacia Harry entre otras cosas, ¿os acordáis de cuando Ginny le dice a Harry en el sexto libro que Herms la ayudó a calmarse cada vez que lo viera?) Mi punto de vista es que Ginny si tiene dudas, teme no ser perfecta para con quien quiere, Harry en el libro, Hermione en este fic, su familia... etc. Es la única chica de una familia conocida en el mundo mágico, todos sus hermanos han hecho todo antes que ella y a ella solo le queda ser ella misma para brillar, es perfectamente normal que tenga una coraza externa pero que internamente siga teniendo ese punto dulce que todos conocimos al leer el segundo libro. De forma que, para mí, Ginny resulta coherente. Gracias por tu opinión allen ya que con cada review yo aprendo o explico mejor mis ideas ;)**

**Al margen de todo esto tercer (y creo) último cap de esta pequeña historia y si: RRS va después de esto. Aunque hay un Swan Queen que me está molestando en mi cabecita...**

**Un nuevo camino**

Una cabecita pelirroja levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a sus dos madres quien la miraban con un ligero nerviosismo.

-¿Así fue como os conocisteis?- preguntó mirándolas con sus grandes ojos marrones, en un gesto copiado a Hermione.

-Bueno- rio la morena sorbiendo de su taza de café, relajada al ver que su hija no parecía en lo absoluto disgustada por las cartas.- tras las cartas hubo muchas más cosas, malentendidos, discusiones y muchas muchas cartas hasta que tu madre y yo nos encontrásemos en la misma página…

Ginny miró a su mujer mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que rodeaba su dedo corazón, una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Como el baile de fin de curso…- dijo riendo suavemente.

-O la cena de navidad, incluso entonces nos mirábamos ¿te acuerdas?-intervino la morena.

Ginny asintió perdida en los recuerdos.

-¿Y cuándo decidisteis tenerme?- preguntó nerviosa la pequeña pelirroja, tan parecida a ella. Su cuerpo delgado vibraba de nerviosismo.

-Sophie, ¿todas estas preguntas son porque estás nerviosa por mañana?

La joven brujita, de once años recién cumplidos, resopló con el desdén que todos los preadolescentes poseen.

-No mamá es solo que tía Luna me dijo que vuestra historia había sido muy bonita y quería saber…

Ambas adultas se miraron sonriendo. A pesar de los 20 años transcurridos Luna seguía siendo Luna.

-Bueno… ambas queríamos tenerte pero yo veía imposible eso porque… tu madre ya te ha explicado que para tener un hijo se necesita un hombre y una mujer ¿verdad?- comenzó Ginny sonrojándose ligeramente. Por toda respuesta su hija asintió vivamente.-Bueno pues aquí Hermione se dio cuenta de que por método muggle, inseminación creo que se llamaba… podríamos tenerte. Usamos a tu tío Ron y…

-¿Porque a el?- intervino rápida Sophie.

-Porque, cariño, si te llevaba yo te parecerías a tu preciosa madre- susurró Hermione sin apartar sus ojos de Ginny-y a mí.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco ante el azucaramiento de sus madres.

-¿Y qué más pasó con vosotras antes de nacer yo?- musitó mirándolas con la curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas.

Ginny se incorporó del sillón donde estaba sentada y cogió su varita atrayendo un enorme libro de color dorado, abriéndolo mostró las imágenes en movimiento que, como pequeñas ventanas a otros tiempos, sonreían sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

-Que más quieres saber?-preguntó a su hija. Ambas con la misma cara de excitado nerviosismo en sus rostros.

Hermione se recostó mirándolas mientras el sol de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas. Mañana llevarían a su hija al andé por primera vez… ¿qué le ocurriría a la pequeña bruja que ahora miraba con admiración las fotos? No lo sabía pero esperaba enterarse por las cientos de cartas que le pediría cada mes.

**Y si, lo dejo aquí. Dejo abierta la posibilidad de secuela, de rellenar los huecos que faltan pero de momento queda aquí Querida Ginny. Reviews por favor… sabéis que me hacen infinitamente feliz.**

**Disclaimer: Toda la historia narrada, aunque con personajes que no me pertenecen es enteramente mía**

**Pd:Debido a que no tengo otra forma de comunicarme contigo allen:Soy una mujer xD Lo pone en mi perfil de ff por si quieres saber mas ;)**


End file.
